


Устная работа

by XMRomalia



Series: Nerevarine [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Толфдир влетел в Покои Архимага посреди довольно пикантной сцены. Архимаг затолкнул своего мужа-Нереварина под стол, надеясь на то, что тот отсидится тихо, пока Толфдир не уйдет. Нереварин имел... другой взгляд на эту ситуацию.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Nerevarine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294
Kudos: 1





	Устная работа

— … Таким образом, коэфициент продуктивности Коллегии за последние два месяца вырос вдвое! И количество несчастных случаев свелось к минимуму. Я не могу перестать удивляться вашим успехам, Архимаг. Под вашим руководством Коллегия процветает!

Сир хотел бы ответить Толфдиру что-либо внятное, правда. Кивнуть, улыбнувшись; сказать, что для него великая честь вывести Коллегию с кризиса, свести к минимуму смертность среди студентов, и даже поручить мастерам из Винтерхолда починку злощасного моста, что до ужаса пугал новичков и младших студентов своей шаткостью и небезопасностью…

Но довольно сложно реагировать на чужие слова, когда под столом тебя нагло лапают.

Толфдир, залетевший в покои Архимага с кипой бумаг и огнём в глазах, застал их с Мораном прямо посреди самого важного дела, которым могут заниматься недавно окольцованные мужчины. Сир едва успел затолкать супруга под стол да присунуть кресло, чтобы закрыть его от чужого взора; вел себя так, будто Толфдир вовсе не посреди было начинавшегося секса его застал, а за вечерним разбором бумаг. И что такого, каждый архимаг занимается подобным перед сном…

Правда, со стороны Сира было крайне наивно полагать, что спрятанный под стол Моран тихо, как мышка, дождется, пока старший маг уйдет.

О-о, нет. Поначалу Моран затих, это правда; почти целую минуту Сир учтиво выслушивал доклад Толфдира, кивал, соглашался… а за тем ощутил, как горячая данмерская ладонь соскользнула по внутренней части его бедра, чуть натягивая ткань. Сир дернул ногой, пытаясь её скинуть; продолжал улыбаться Толфдиру, невинно хлопая ресницами, будто ничего не происходит.

Но ладонь не исчезала. Горячие пальцы скользили по его бедрам нагло, собственнически; чуть царапали сквозь тонкую ткань домашних брюк, ласкали, и изнывавший без ласки несколько недель Сир едва успевал подавить вздох. Он подсел к столу ближе, зная, что это вожмет Морана в заднюю панель стола; это присмирит его, спешно решил Архимаг.

Он не мог быть более неправ.

Когда Моран осознал, что Толфдир при всем желании не сможет его увидеть, он обнаглел окончательно. Он растирал кожу бедер большими пальцами, будто пытаясь согреть; вел губами по линиям мышц, иногда поворачиваясь, чуть прикусывая кожу сквозь ткань. Сир мог поклясться, что его муж ухмылялся, надавливая на места старых засосов и синяков; наслаждался каждым его ерзанием и невольно сбитым выдохом, которые Толфдир только чудом не замечал.

Сир был уверен — Моран на этом ограничится. Да, серые пальцы его мужа соскользнули к завязкам брюк и чуть стянули нижнее белье, но быть того не может, чтобы в момент, когда такой почитаемый маг был с ними в одной комнате, и так обращен вниманием к Сиру, Моран…

Ох, Херма Мора. Сир едва успел прикусить костяшку большого пальца руки, прикрыв глаза на мгновение; жар чужого рта дурманил, путал мысли и заставлял на мгновение забыть, что он не один в комнате, и нельзя толкнуться бедрами навстречу, нельзя заскулить, нельзя попросить.

Ему стоило пересмотреть свои жизнененные приоритеты, это точно. Как минимум в той уверенности, что Моран, его проклятый муж, ну точно не может решить, что это чудесная идея — жарко и нагло отсосать своему супругу под столом, пока Толфдир обеспокоенно на него смотрит, спрашивая, не заболел ли их возлюбленный Архимаг, стоит ли ему позвать лекаря или принести целебных трав…

— Нет, — выдохнул Сир на удивление спокойно, даже умудрившись выпрямиться ровно, будто Моран под столом не обводит таким горячим языком головку, не сминает жаркими ладонями уже обнаженные бедра, — я в абсолютном порядке. Просто немного простыл.

Простуду мою зовут Моран Индорил-Ингаталмо, и она, увы, не лечится, не добавил он. Не добавил, опустив одну ладонь под стол; зарывшись в такие знакомые и любимые темные пряди. Моран почти что урчал вокруг его члена, прекрасно зная, как довести супруга до точки кипения; ласкал его медленно, неторопливо, но одновременно неумолимо, выбивая каждую возможную мысль из головы Сира.

Но, как там говорили среди Талмора?

«Не может победить — возглавь?»

— И все же, старший маг, — сказал Сир спокойно, наклонив голову набок и глядя на Толфдира совершенно невозмутимо. Сир ощущал, как Моран почти обиженно усилил напор, посасывая уздечку, дразня кончиком языка дырочку уретры, кажется, оскорбившись, что его оставляют без внимания, — я не совсем понимаю связи между реставрацией Миддена и изучением магических сосредоточений Скайрима…

Толфдир кивнул, залепетал что-то в ответ, но Сир позорно и нагло его не слушал. Он погладил пальцами своего мужа за ухом, почесал, почти что награждая за старания; чуть толкнул его на себя за загривок, поощряя и направляя. Морану, кажется, это нравилось даже больше.

Сир понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. Моран слишком чудесно держал его на грани, сжимая основание члена и легкими поцелуями-касаниями дразня член от основания до головки, уже явно напряженной и пунцовой; доводил его едва не до скулежа, но Архимаг держался ровно. Он даже не покраснел толком, не сгорбился — выглядел абсолютно нормально, будто ему вовсе и не отсасывают под столом последние минут тридцать, не меньше.

— На этом все, полагаю? — Спросил Сир, в последнюю секунду удержав голос от дрожи.

— Да. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, Архимаг, меня просто очень…

— Все в порядке, — позволил себе перебить старика Сир, — однако в следующий раз потерпите до рассвета, будьте уж так добры.

Толфдир смущенно кивнул, покинув покои под пристальным взором Сира; иногда сам Архимаг удивлялся собственной выдержке и возможности держать лицо. Это нечто кровное, наверное.

Однако стоило двери защелкнуться за спиной старшего мага, как Сир едва не заскулил, откидываясь на спину собственного кресла и дрожа в предоргразменной судороге. Из него будто достали все кости; каждый сантиметр его тела был так чувствителен, так горяч и напряжен, что любая ласка превращалась в муку, и взгляд вниз, под стол, где на него в ответ глядели такие бесстыжие красно-желтые глаза, кажется, был довольно очевиден.

— Моран, — прошептал он горячо, почти простонав, выгнувшись в спине, — Моран, сделай уже что-нибудь…

Его супруг, на удивление, послушал. Прикрыл глаза, опустившись губами на чужой член; пропустил его в горло, нагло сглотнув и отпустив основание, и Сиру этого хватило. Он зажал себе рот, ощущая, что иначе разбудит половину Коллегии; он дрожал, не падая со стула, кажется, только силами Морана, все еще удерживающего его за бедра.

Когда же данмер отстранился от его члена, напоследок по-кошачьи облизнувшись и мягко чмокнув ужасно чувствительную головку, он улыбнулся — и посмотрел снизу-вверх:

— Если Толфдир еще раз посмеет нас прервать, я усажу тебя на стол и трахну. Прямо перед ним. Он может посмотреть, если уж так хочет.

Сир рассеянно выдохнул, махнув ладонью. У него не было сил спорить, да и усмешка в словах мужа была довольно очевидной. Поэтому он просто сполз по сидению вниз, нагло глядя на супруга, виноватого в его состоянии.

— Что, — промурлыкал Моран, покинув укрытие подстолья, — донести на кровать на руках?

Сир не ответил ему ничего. Лишь фыркнул — и протянул руки под мягкий смех Морана, позволяя поднять себя со стула и донести до постели на руках.

Он обожал своего супруга. Но порой Моран был слишком, слишком… Мораном.


End file.
